Brad Armstrong
Summary Brad Armstrong is the main protagonist of LISA: THE PAINFUL. The game surrounds his journey of sacrifice to save Buddy from the Rando Army by any means necessary. He is constantly hounded by the haunted memories of his broken past, the abuse from his father Marty Armstrong and the suicide of his sister, Lisa. Power and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B, possibly far higher Name: Brad Edwin Armstrong Age: At least 35 Years Old Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: LISA Verse Classification: Human, Nobody, Failure, Drug Addict, Karate Master, Father of the Armstrong 1st appearance: LISA: THE FIRST Last appearance: LISA: THE JOYFUL Friend: Richard Weeks, Sticky Angoneli, and Cheeks Gaywood Enemies: Rando, and Buzzo Species: Human Quote: "No. You don't understand. I've been dead for 35 years. Today is the day I live." Origin: Brad Armstrong is a character in the LISA franchise and the protagonist of LISA: The Painful. In LISA, an unexplained event known as the "Great White Flash" occurs, causing all females but one to be eradicated. In a world of men, Brad finds the only remaining female, a baby girl, who he names "Buddy". He raises her with his friends, but by the time she's pubescent, everyone knows about her and she is kidnapped. Being the only thing that keeps him happy, Brad goes on a desperate search to find her. Throughout the game, Brad is harassed by a man known as Buzzo, who constantly tells him to keep taking "Joy", and presents him with horrifying choices, e.g. cut his arm off or lose all of his items (twice, which can result in Brad being armless, severely reducing his combat strength.) Personality: Brad is a solemn, quiet and often depressed man, constantly brooding and keeping to himself. He rarely shows much emotion outwardly and is always calm unless under the effects of Joy, but in the end is shown to be extremely dedicated to his mission of saving Buddy. Owing to this, others find him boring and arrogant. Despite his hardy appearance and exterior, Brad is shy and speaks very little. In a stark contrast to the rest of Olathe, he also has a fairly soft spoken and courteous personality, though he is not without his eccentricities. Depending on his the player's decisions his tendency towards self-sacrifice may also extend to those aside from Buddy, up to and including the loss of both of his arms. Appearance: Brad sported a beard and afro with a brown poncho, Do you even see that image? Trivia: You can see his trivia. Click Here to Reading. Info: Brad is a Party Member that can use a Combo Dial to use skills, though he can also use them directly from the Skills menu. Brad's combo type is called Armstrong Style. The buttons below can be used in certain combinations to use a normal skill. Brad's HP: 1069 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Super Strength 2. Super Durability 3. Statistics Amplification 4. Marital Arts 5. Fire Manipulation 6. Berserk Mode 7. Regeneration 8. Armstrong Style 9. Combo Dial Brad's Stats Attack Potency: Wall Level (Can easily squat-lift a car and several others heavy objects. Comparable to characters able to beat down a bulldozer physically and stop trucks dead in their tracks.) | At least Wall Level (Far stronger than before, killed 28 enemies that would have been comparable to his base form.), possibly far higher (Defeated Rando.) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can dodge bullets from melee range and move a speed similar to a bullet's. Can repeatedly dodges bullets from Sticky's assault rifle.) | At least Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 5, potentially higher when Joyed and/or Failure (Can lift a car stacked on three barrels, a cupboard, and a fridge without his arms.) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Wall Class, possibly far higher Durability: Wall Level (Can survive cars speeding into him, dynamite explosions, trucks ramming into him and fall of Dismal Island.) | At least Wall level, possibly far higher Stamina: Quite High (His martial arts techniques lets him recover SP in the middle of a fight. Can fight dozens, without arms.) Range: Normal melee range, several meters with fire attacks. Standard Equipment: Poncho, Sweatbands, Joy (Becomes Joyed), Jerky (Restores HP), Cocola Cola (Restores SP), Bicycle, & Dead Flower. Intelligence: Average (Although skilled in Martial Arts, he's deeply scarred and traumatized by his past experiences, hindering him quite a bit.) Key: Base | Failure/End of Game Weakness Brad will enter Withdrawal if he hasn't taken Joy in a while, which greatly hinders his stats. (In Failure this doesn't apply because of him slowly turning into a Joy Mutant.) Overall Brad is a broken man, he's strong and has fight experience since defeated Rando, You'll never know much about debate Brad have been fight Sen from Rebound. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Sen Category:Fictional Characters List Category:LISA Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Mutants Category:Alcoholics Category:Tragic Characters Category:RPG Maker Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Bersekers Category:Regeneration Users